The present invention relates to an over-pack container, or salvage drum, for use in containing an industrial drum to prevent spillage and dispersal of the contents of an industrial drum should a leak or spill therefrom occur during shipment or storage.
With the ever increasing concern of environmental damage caused by possible spillage or leakage of solvents and other toxic materials from industrial drums, it has become advisable to ship and store such drums in over-pack containers formed of thermoplastic material. Such over-pack containers are of a size such as to contain the contents of a drum stored therein should the drum leak or fail and thus prevent pollution of the environment by the contents of the drum. Various types of such over-pack containers have been known, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,258 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,833.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,258, a polyethylene salvage drum is shown which has a container with a solid side wall and a double-walled lid. The top portion of the container has male threads on the exterior surface and an enlarged circular portion adjacent the threads. The lid has a skirt depending from a body portion of the lid, with female threads on the interior surface of the lid skirt that co-act with the male threads on the container. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,833, another embodiment of a salvage drum is shown, which is rotationally molded from polyethylene, where the drum has a plurality of spaced apart vertical column ribs disposed from the sidewall, an outwardly projecting rim at the open end of the drum, and a double walled recessed lid with a reinforcing bead, with the bead of the lid and the projecting rim of the body secured together by a ring clamp to seal the drum.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an over-pack container for an industrial drum that uses threaded securement of a lid and body portion and improved corner drop strength, as well as other improvements not provided by prior art containers.